Our Heartbeats
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: Margaret McCall expects nothing but destruction in her second semester of freshmen year. What can you expect when your brother is an Alpha? After Scott creates his first beat, Liam Dunbar, he becomes determined to keep his little sister safe from the dead pool and the Benefactor, even if that means keeping her away from a love with Liam. Even if their heartbeats are in sync.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Every chapter title is a song. That song is paired with the chapter. Also, this was originally posted on my Quotev account**

* * *

chapter one;

 _pretty little psycho..._

* * *

When you're thirteen and are attacked by a werewolf, your whole perspective on life changes. At least, that's what happened to me when I was attacked.

Beacon Hills, California. I always thought it was a boring, wasteful, small place to live. Everyday the same. Nothing happening at all. It truly felt like the dullest town on Earth…I wish I could still believe that.

When my brother started his sophomore year, my perspective on this town completely changed. Scott went from being a socially awkward, easy to tease teen - to the lacrosse captain who dated one of the prettiest girls in Beacon Hills. He began sneaking out at night and acting really weird. I thought it was because Allison at first, but then I learned it was because of something else entirely.

After nearly having my small body be torn in half by a werewolf, I learned that there were kanimas, demons, and all sorts of supernatural creatures crawling around Beacon Hills. And thanks to my bother, I joined this supernatural world.

I now know that creatures roam everywhere in Beacon Hills. Most of the people you meet have some tie to the dark world. I am one of those people who has a tie. This "small town" has seen a lot of crap thanks to my brother, me, and our friends.

There was a psychotic, murderous, vengeful alpha werewolf that wanted to control Scott. Then there was the kanima; it went around killing people on the old Beacon Hills swim team because the kanima master had grudge problems. Following that, there was an alpha pack that decided to wreck my first semester of high school - just the way I wanted to start my freshman year - and then somewhere in that mess, Stiles got possessed by a Nogitsune. Thanks to the possession, Japanese spirits awoke to hunt Stiles. And thanks to the Oni…We lost Aiden and I lost my best friend…Allison Argent.

Shortly after their deaths, Isaac, Ethan, and Chris left. I don't blame them for leaving the town, it's been a horror since the night Scott was bitten.

And now, here we are. The start of my second semester as a freshman _without_ my best friend. I would be lying if I said I was ready to face it. I am just waiting for their to be another crazy supernatural event or being waiting to tear out my throat. Oh, I almost forgot my introductions, pardon me.

My name's Margaret McCall and honestly, if this continues, I don't know how I will be able to get through second semester of freshman year. If another demon shows up or a vampire starts sucking blood because of an old grudge, I swear I am going to blow my head off.

And of course that is going to happen, because if I've learned anything, it is that there are always worse things to come.

* * *

"Marg! We need to leave!" I could hear Scott yell from the bottom of the stairs as I stood in my bathroom, applying a light layer of mascara to my lashes.

"Give me a minute!" I yelled back at him as I capped the makeup and shoved it in my book bag. I rushed out of my bathroom and sprinted down the stairs, stopping to grab an apple and banana for breakfast and a kiss to my mom, "Bye Mommy!"

Stile, who had his jeep outside my house, honked the horn. Although he was outside, I could hear him yelling for us to get outside. Scott and I exited the house and threw ourselves into Stiles's jeep.

The engine started with a roar and Stiles began to drive. As I sat in the back, applying the lip gloss I didn't get to put on earlier, I asked, "Remind me why do we have to get up this early?"

"Because Stiles and I need to practice for lacrosse try outs." Scott said in a matter-o-fact tone as he wolfed down, no pun intended, a power bar.

I gave a roll of my eyes, "I know, but why do I need to come to? School doesn't start for another forty five minutes and it takes time to look this beautiful." I gestured to myself.

"Hey, you could take the bus...or walk!" Stiles exclaimed, "I don't need to drive you to school."

"First off; buses are gross, someone's always trying to hit on you or show you weird stuff. Secondly; walking takes effort which I need for dance. Thirdly," I leaned forward between the passenger and driver seat, "You better not be threatening me, Stilinski. And I'd also like to not possibly be mauled or kidnapped by Kate Argent." Kate Argent was one of the many people who had tried to kill me in the past year or so. I still remember Peter being the first, though technically he was trying to turn me.

As we pulled up to the school, Stiles asked, "I have to agree with Margaret, we really don't need to be here this early in the morning."

"I rest my case." I said as I hoped out of the car with them. The boys grabbed their across gear and we headed off to the field, me howling behind them due to the wet grass that made my heels sink into the ground.

"You're still the team captain. You got your grades up like Coach told you too, right?" Stiles asked my brother.

"Yeah." Scott confirmed, "But he never told me I was back on the team. He just told me to show up at try outs today," Scott looked behind his shoulder and asked me, "Are you, Kira, and Malia still coming to watch." I nodded.

You're the best player, they can't afford to lose you." I assured him.

Stiles nodded in agreement and said, "We got bigger thing to deal with then that. Did you tell Argent yet?"

"Uh, I texted him but he didn't get back to me." Scott replied, causing Stiles and I to give him a look of bewilderment.

"You told him his sister came back from the dead over a text?" Stiles questioned as I face palmed.

I muttered, "Nice one, Scotty, nice one." That was worse then breaking up over text.

"I don't exactly have the money to call France." Scott explained. That was understandable. Money was defiantly tight in our house. Mom was working double shifts just to keep up rent. Plus there was the money needed to go into Scott's lacrosse and my dance team.

Stiles agreed, "Yeah, you think you got money problems. Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House." I shuddered at the thought of the so called 'Rehabilitation Center'. It was really an insane asylum.

"Another notice?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, this one said fine." Stiles said, before questioning again, "Now, what the hell are we even doing here? We've got like a hundred and seventy million problems and worrying about or status on the lacrosse team is _not_ one of them."

Scott didn't reply for a moment, but stared wide eyed at the field, "It is now." Stiles and I turned to see a new goalie, catching every shot Garrett and another lacrosse player, Matt, threw at him. Shot after shot, not one ball got into the goal. He was good. _Really_ good.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked just as the goalie took off his mask to reveal an attractive looking boy with dark blonde hair. At that show the goalie gave, Stiles said, "Maybe we should just practice a little bit."

* * *

I sat on the bleachers and timed Scott and Stiles's throws, sprints, and reflexes. With a heavy sigh, I told them, "Move at least five seconds quicker."

"And what would that look like?" Stiles asked with sarcasm.

I flipped Stiles off in response, "Just go through stuff. Scott be goal keeper, Stiles needs to work on throwing." The boys began the workout I instructed as I began to eat the banana and apple that was my breakfast.

As I was about to throw away my banana peel, Garrett stood in my way, "Margaret McCall, I look forward to another _wonderful_ semester with you." The smirk he gave made me want to vomit my breakfast, and then vomit my stomach.

With a roll of my eyes, I said, "Don't you have a girlfriend, Garrett?"

"Yeah, but where's the rule that I can't be friendly to a pretty girl."

I _really_ just wanted to be left alone. This year, I just want to focus on myself. I know, I know, I'm being selfish. But honestly, after Allison's death, I need time to reflect and start thinking positively again. After all, I've been loathing the day we got off winter break ever since Allison died. The feeling that more destruction was going to come from this semester kept on creeping up my spine. However, my wish to be left alone was ignored as I turned around and Garrett followed me, "There's someone I want you to meet, Mini McCall," He got a glare for that awful nickname. It was thanks to Coach Finstock that I had it, "This is Liam Dunbar," The goalie from earlier came up from behind Garrett, "He just transferred from Davenford Prep. Liam, meet Mini McCall." I'm resisting the urge of playing the 'my-brother-will-rip-you-to-shreds-and-my-father-is-an-FBI-agent' card.

"Your name is Mini?" Liam asked with a tease and a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Margaret McCall. People call me Mini because of him," I pointed across the field to my brother, "He's captain."

"Scott McCall? The guy who was captain his sophomore year?" Liam asked with admiration, "That's your brother?"

"Well, yeah. Why else would we have the same last name?" I asked, before questioning, "What grade are you in?"

"Freshmen." Liam answered, "You?"

"Same," A smile played on my lips as I heard the warning bell ring, "I suggest you two," I gestured to Liam and Garrett, "Head to the changing rooms. Don't want to be late for first day back," I turned to walk back up the bleachers to grab my stuff, but threw my head over my shoulder and said with a smile, "See you in class, Dunbar."

* * *

"Marg! We need to leave!" I could hear Scott yell from the bottom of the stairs as I stood in my bathroom, applying a light layer of mascara to my lashes.

"Give me a minute!" I yelled back at him as I capped the makeup and shoved it in my book bag. I rushed out of my bathroom and sprinted down the stairs, stopping to grab an apple and banana for breakfast and a kiss to my mom, "Bye Mommy!"

Stiles, who had his jeep outside my house, honked the horn. Although he was outside, I could hear him yelling for us to get outside. Scott and I exited the house and threw ourselves into Stiles's jeep. The engine started with a roar and Stiles began to drive. As I sat in the back, applying the lip gloss I didn't get to put on earlier, I asked, "Remind me why do we have to get up this early?"

"Because Stiles and I need to practice for lacrosse try outs." Scott said in a matter-o-fact tone as he wolfed down, no pun intended, a power bar.

I gave a roll of my eyes, "I know, but why do I need to come to? School doesn't start for another forty five minutes and it takes time to look this beautiful." I gestured to myself.

"Hey, you could take the bus...or walk!" Stiles exclaimed, "I don't need to drive you to school."

"First off; buses are gross, someone's always trying to hit on you or show you weird stuff. Secondly; walking takes effort which I need for dance. Thirdly," I leaned forward between the passenger and driver seat, "I'd also like to not possibly be mauled or kidnapped by Kate Argent." Kate Argent was one of the many people who had tried to kill me in the past year or so. I still remember Peter being the first, though technically he was trying to turn me.

As we pulled up to the school, Stiles asked, "I have to agree with Margaret, we really don't need to be here this early in the morning."

"I rest my case." I said as I hoped out of the car with them. The boys grabbed their across gear and we headed off to the field, me howling behind them due to the wet grass that made my heels sink into the ground.

"You're still the team captain. You got your grades up like Coach told you too, right?" Stiles asked my brother.

"Yeah." Scott confirmed, "But he never told me I was back on the team. He just told me to show up at try outs today," Scott looked behind his shoulder and asked me, "Are you, Kira, and Malia still coming to watch." I nodded.

You're the best player, they can't afford to lose you." I assured him.

Stiles nodded in agreement and said, "We got bigger thing to deal with then that. Did you tell Argent yet?"

"Uh, I texted him but he didn't get back to me." Scott replied, causing Stiles and I to give him a look of bewilderment.

"You told him his sister came back from the dead over a text?" Stiles questioned as I face palmed.

I muttered, "Nice one, Scotty, nice one." That was worse then breaking up over text.

"I don't exactly have the money to call France." Scott explained. That was understandable. Money was defiantly tight in our house. Mom was working double shifts just to keep up rent. Plus there was the money needed to go into Scott's lacrosse and my dance team.

Stiles agreed, "Yeah, you think you got money problems. Try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House." I shuddered at the thought of the so called 'Rehabilitation Center'. It was really an insane asylum.

"Another notice?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, this one said fine." Stiles said, before questioning again, "Now, what the hell are we even doing here? We've got like a hundred and seventy million problems and worrying about or status on the lacrosse team is _not_ one of them."

Scott didn't reply for a moment, but stared wide eyed at the field, "It is now." Stiles and I turned to see a new goalie, catching every shot Garrett and another lacrosse player, Matt, threw at him. Shot after shot, not one ball got into the goal. He was good. _Really_ good.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked just as the goalie took off his mask to reveal an attractive looking boy with dark blonde hair. At that show the goalie gave, Stiles said, "Maybe we should just practice a little bit."

* * *

I sat on the bleachers and timed Scott and Stiles's throws, sprints, and reflexes. With a heavy sigh, I told them, "Move at least five seconds quicker."

"And what would that look like?" Stiles asked with sarcasm.

I flipped Stiles off in response, "Just go through stuff. Scott be goal keeper, Stiles needs to work on throwing." The boys began the workout I instructed as I began to eat the banana and apple that was my breakfast.

As I was about to throw away my banana peel, Garrett stood in my way, "Margaret McCall, I look forward to another _wonderful_ semester with you." The smirk he gave made me want to vomit my breakfast, and then vomit my stomach.

With a roll of my eyes, I said, "Don't you have a girlfriend, Garrett?"

"Yeah, but where's the rule that I can't be friendly to a pretty girl."

I _really_ just wanted to be left alone. This year, I just want to focus on myself. I know, I know, I'm being selfish. But honestly, after Allison's death, I need time to reflect and start thinking positively again. After all, I've been loathing the day we got off winter break ever since Allison died. The feeling that more destruction was going to come from this semester kept on creeping up my spine. However, my wish to be left alone was ignored as I turned around and Garrett followed me, "There's someone I want you to meet, Mini McCall," He got a glare for that awful nickname. It was thanks to Coach Finstock that I had it, "This is Liam Dunbar," The goalie from earlier came up from behind Garrett, "He just transferred from Davenford Prep. Liam, meet Mini McCall." I'm resisting the urge of playing the 'my-brother-will-rip-you-to-shreds-and-my-father-is-an-FBI-agent' card.

"Your name is Mini?" Liam asked with a tease and a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Margaret McCall. People call me Mini because of him," I pointed across the field to my brother, "He's the captain."

"Scott McCall? The guy who was captain his sophomore year?" Liam asked with admiration, "That's your brother?"

"Well, yeah. Why else would we have the same last name?" I asked, before questioning, "What grade are you in?"

"Freshmen." Liam answered, "You?"

"Same," A smile played on my lips as I heard the warning bell ring, "I suggest you two," I gestured to Liam and Garrett, "Head to the changing rooms. Don't want to be late for first day back," I turned to walk back up the bleachers to grab my stuff, but threw my head over my shoulder and said with a smile, "See you in class, Dunbar."

Why do I have a chill up my back that he's going to do something stupid?

* * *

 _Allison, Isaac, Scott, and I walked into the Argent's apartment. My heart was racing too fast for me as I began to grew more nervous. We only had such a short amount of time until my mother, Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent were dead. Scott and I already lost my dad, Allison and Stiles had already lost her mom; we didn't want to lose our only parent._

 _"See what you can find in my dad's closet," Allison instructed as she opened the door, "Anything with a strong scent." Allison headed into her fathers office as we began to look in her fathers room, but heard a voice._

 _"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady." A voice that was not Scott's or Isaac rang from the office. Scott walked into the doorway of the office and the voice spoke again, "Scott." How did he know my brothers name?_

 _"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as Isaac and I stayed out of site, leaning against the walls._

 _"Following one of the only leads I have." The voice, a male vice, responded, "And since I don't know where you've been, how about you have a seat and we can talk," The voice was silent but then called, "You too, Isaac."_

 _Isaac walked into view, me standing behind him, "How do you know my name?"_

 _"Your name is one of the few things I know," The man, who looked similar to my brother, said, "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark. Even though it's a small school."_

 _Scott scoffed and step forward, addressing the man, "You're trying to tell me you don't have a clue? I learned that a long time ago."_

 _I finally spoke, "Scott, who is this?"_

 _The man caught sight of me as I stood next to my brother, "Margaret," He breathed, before going back to being professional, "I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own children into an interrogation room, really hoping."_

 _"Scott," My voice became hoarse, "Did he just say 'his children'?"_

 _Scott squeezed my hand and gave a soft smile, "You most likely don't remember him, but you know all about him. Margaret, I'd like to introduce you to out father."_

"Miss McCall? Miss McCall? Miss McCall?" My geometry teacher shouted my name loudly, causing me to snap out of my flashback into the time I was reunited with my father, "Can you please answer the equation?"

I looked up at the board and quickly answered, "738 is to 328 as 171 is to 76."

"Correct." The teacher said sourly. I know what most of the teachers expect of me since they had my brother in his freshman year. They expected me to zone out a lot, never do my homework, and never know the answer to the problems. Bad for them that Scott and I are opposite. He wasn't popular until he became the star of the lacrosse team, I had been popular until the start of this year. What can I say? People liked me. However, what they don't like is if you don't come to their summer parties before the start of high school and pretty much lock yourself up in your dance studio.

"Good to know that you're smart," A voice from behind me whispered. I turned to meet blue eyes with my brown ones, "Maybe you can help me with this some time." Liam Dunbar had turned out to be in my geometry class, along with my english class and biology class. In all the classes, he had spoken to me at least once. It wasn't that I disliked it, it was just that he didn't get the memo I really didn't want to have a conversation. I wanted to be left alone.

But knowing he wouldn't stop pestering me until I responded, I gave him what he wanted, "That some time being in the next life time you mean?"

Liam was going to respond, but the bell to end class rang. I sprung from my seat as my teacher announced, "Your homework is all questions on page 78." I didn't stop to write it down and rushed down the halls, but not before Liam Dunbar called to me, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Mini McCall!"

* * *

I raced up the bleachers to meet with Kira and Malia, who had taken their seats as the lacrosse tryouts began. Coach Finstock, the one who started calling me Mini McCall, had made the boys start running a mile. As I sat down next to Malia, I watched as Stiles lag behind. When he finished, he collapsed on the floor, my brother being the only one to help him up.

The usual lacrosse team members were their, plus several freshmen and a few from other grades. Not to my surprise, Liam Dunbar was on the field. He had finished his mile quickly and was easily doing push ups. He had come in first and appeared not be be tired at all.

"Do you think he's a werewolf?" I asked Malia as I watched Liam, "That would explain his personality and superior...everything."

Malia shook her head, "Would've smelled it or something," The brunette was going to continue her homework, but spoke up to Kira, "What's wrong with you? You reek of anxiety." Now that she mentioned it, Kira was extremely quiet and just staring at Scott, "And it's distracting. What's going on?"

Kira began to ramble, "Scott and I sorta had this thing happen, but it wasn't much of a thing and I'm starting to think it never was anything at all."

"Wait...did he kiss you?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

Kira nodded her head of dark hair as Malia asked, "What do you want it to be?"

The Asian girl looked down and softly confessed, "More." I could tell she was reluctant to date Scott. His ex-girlfriend, my friend, our pack mate, had only just died about a month ago. She didn't know if he was ready to move on yet, none of us were ready to know.

Loud laughter caused our attention to go back to the field and we saw Stiles first in line for throwing balls. He launched the ball into the air and it landed...right in the goalie's stick.

I gave a face palm, "Why, Stiles? Oh why?"

Next up was Liam who scooped up a ball with ease. He turned to the bleachers and we made eye contact for a split second, but I looked away. I looked back just in time to see his ball fly into the net.

"Yes, Liam!" Coach Finstock praised. "That's what I'm talking about people!"

My brother was up next. Scott picked up the ball and quickly threw it into the net, only to have it go into the rail of the net instead. Cue my face palm.

This went over and over. Liam being good, Scott and Stiles doing extremely poorly. It was if they forgot how to play lacrosse all together. So much for bragging about my brother being the all star player.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" Kira asked, "Or good?"

"Yep." I said, looking at my brother. He was completely off his game today, it was't like him to be doing this. I was starting to worry, and I hate worrying.

Coach gave the team a quick break which allowed me to run down to the field to question Scott. I stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Scott, are you okay? You don't seem good." I pressed my hand to his forehead, he didn't have a temperature. Wait, that was stupid. He's a werewolf, he can't get sick.

Scott shrugged me off and I saw a red glow in his eyes, "I'm fine, Marg, just go back to the bleachers."

"Don't tell me-" I stopped myself from ranting at him as I saw both him and Stiles ignore me and go back to Coach. They were assigned goalie and I knew that this would go badly. As soon as Coach blew the whistle, Scott and Stiles began to demolish the other boys. I now knew that Scott was using his Alpha abilities.

"That's how you do it!" Finstock exclaimed, "That's how it's done! Those two are like sons to me."

This streak of them being amazing continue until...Liam. The boy had a look of pure determination on his face. Coach blew the whistle and the boy charged forward. He was able to fake Stiles out and dodge Scott's attack. And with a twirl of his stick and a forceful throw, the ball flew into the net. The people on the field and the bleacher cheered until, "That was luck!" Malia stood up and yelled, "Do over!"

"Sweet heart, there are no do overs in lacrosse." Coach Finstock lectured.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." Malia bribed.

"I'll take some of that action." And that is what teachers are _really_ like ladies and gentlemen, "Hey, get back in there Liam!"

The three of them, Scott, Stiles, and Liam, all looked determined. This was not going to end well. Coach blew his whistle and I held my breathe as I watched the scene unfold before me. Once again, he faked Stiles out, but wasn't able to dodge Scott, who flipped him over. I covered my mouth as I gasp escaped my mouth as I saw Liam fly in the air and land with a crunch.

"Oh no." And welcome to my life everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The field was silent for a split second as Liam landed into the ground, but a moment after, Liam let out a cry of agony.

I rushed forward and gave Scott a hard shoved, "You idiot!" I then smacked Stiles up the head, "You're both idiots!" Once I stopped my insults, which would go after this, I rushed over to help Liam. He tried to stand up, but fell back down with cries of pain.

Coach blew his whistle ordered, "Nobody move! Don't touch him." I backed away as Coach came rushing over.

"I'm fine, Coach," Liam said, attempting to stand up again, but failed miserably, "I'm alright," Liam cried out in pain again as Scott and Stiles helped him by proving him onto their shoulders, "I think it's my leg."

"I think we better get him to the nurse." Stiles stated, Coach nodding in agreement.

For that, Stiles got a light kick in the shin, "Like hell we're taking him to the nurse. Scott probably broke something! You don't have a _minor_ injury when someone _flips you over_! We are going to the hospital to get him professional help and you two," I pointed to my idiots, "Are talking to Mama."

And in joint unison, my idiots say, "Oh great."

* * *

"You're in some much trouble." I spoke in a sing-song voice as we walked into the Beacon Hills Hospital.

"I'm starting to regret bringing you along." Stiles said as he and Scott hauled Liam in while I held the door.

I gave them a smirk, "You two are my ride for one, and two, I love seeing the both of you get in trouble with Mama McCall."

"Sometimes I wish you never had a sister, Scott." Stiles got whacked for that.

Liam, who had been quiet since we left school, spoke up, "Do you usually do this?"

"What?" I asked, "Injure freshmen or banter?"

"Both."

"The answer...yes," I stated, "Now, idiots, check him in while I have him sit down. Probably isn't good that he's been dragged like a rag doll." Stiles sat Liam in a waiting chair before going back to Scott, who began to explain to the secretary what happened.

Liam and I sat in an awkward silence, me drumming my fingers on my leg while he twiddled with his thumbs. I hate silence. Always have, always will. It makes life boring. That being said, I don't always enjoy talking to people, but I always have to have something to listen to like music or I drive myself insane.

"So...you come here often?"

I laughed at Liam's pick up line, "Yeah actually. More than I'd like to admit." This hospital has seen a lot of crap thanks to me and my friends. Makes me wonder if Scott hadn't been bitten, would Mommy not have to work all these shifts?

"So, you always do this, huh? Have your brother slam into some freshmen, take him to a hospital so you can sink your claws into his innocence?" Liam gave a slight smile.

"Yes, you will never escape me!" I gave a cackle, "Just because you have found out my plot, does not mean you will live." Liam gave a smile at my humor. I liked his smile.  
I turned to Liam and gave a soft smile, "I'm sorry this happened. My brother doesn't usually act like this."

"It's okay," Liam placed his hand on mine, "Besides, now I have a chance to talk you more."

My cheeks warmed from his words and I looked down, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "Hey, do you-"

"Margaret?"

I looked up to my mother, with all her hospital glory, "Hey Mommy."

Scott heard me and turned from the secretary to my mother, "Uh...hi Mom."

Our mother didn't respond, but gave a disappointed look and crossed her arms. the secretary explained what had happened to our mom and moments later she was placing Liam into a wheelchair as I stood between Scotty and Stiles, "You three are in a lot of trouble," Mommy said to us, before turning to Liam, "Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you."

The three of us stood in silence, a very awkward and uncomfortable silence. We stood their for a few minutes, before Stiles spoke, "Alright, I gotta get going. I promised Malia I'd help her study."

Scott nodded, "Sure. I want to check on Liam anyway."

Stiles turned to walk away, but came back, "I don't need to say this isn't your fault, right?" And this is when I snapped.

"Before you answer this, Scott, let me change Stiles's words," I back away so I could face the both of them, "This is _both_ of your faults! There is no excuse for either of you. I'm not going to try and lightening this up, because you don't deserve it. Both of you were in the wrong and _don't_ try to lie to me because I know both of you like the back of my hand. I know that you," I jabbed a finger at Stiles, "Most likely put it into Scott's head that it wasn't wrong to use abilities. And you," I jabbed another finger a Scott, "Decided to become selfish and throw a kid _over your shoulder_ because you were scared for your lacrosse position."

"Marg, I-"

"Oh no, don't Marg me," I exclaimed to Scott, "There is _no_ talking your way out of this," I slung my bag over my shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave you two to think over what you have done while I go find Liam or Mom!" I riveted my heels and stomped off to find someone besides Scott or Stiles.

Was I angry? No, I was pissed. Pissed that the two of them put someone in a hospital.

* * *

I have been in this hospital more times then I can count, so it was easy for me to navigate my way into Liam's hospital room. As I approached it, an African American man stepped out and stopped me in his path, "Are you by any chance Margaret McCall?"

"I am she," I answered before asking, "Is Liam Dunbar in there?"

"Yes, he is," A smile crossed his face, "I can see the resemblance you have with your mother. Both equally beautiful, no wonder he thins your cute." My cheeks began to heat up as I nodded a thank you, "You can go on in. He'll be happy you came to check on him."

The man kept walking and I entered the room to see Liam siting upright on the bed, "Hey." I said softly, "Can I come in?"

Liam looked up from his bed and nodded, "Yeah, sure." I smiled and sat down on the foot of his bed, looking a his swelling leg, "My stepdad says it could be broken, but we won't know till the X-ray."

"You stepdad? Was that.." I motioned to the way the man had just left.

Liam nodded, "Yeah. He's the one who taught me how to play lacrosse. Just forgot to tell me not to go up against two juniors. I was in over my head."

I placed my hand onto of his, "Hey, you don't need to feel ashamed or anything that you're feeling, okay? Everyone overestimates themselves at some point in their life and today, that was your day. Trust me, that isn't the stupidest thing I've ever seen someone do."

Liam gave a slight smile, "What the stupidest?"

"Well, Scott flipping you over has defiantly made it on the list." We both gave short laughs. I brushed a lock of my dark hair behind my ear, "So, earlier I wanted to ask you something but I didn't have time. so, I'll ask you know. There's this thing on Friday and I-" I was cut off by my phone ringing, it was Scott. I gave a groan, "One moment." I know Scott will keep calling me until I answer so I better get it over with now.

As soon as I answered, Scott was yelling, "Where are you?"

"I-I'm with Liam," I answered, "What's going on?"

"Sean, our next door neighbor, he's lose. I don't know what he is but he's supernatural and dangerous. He nearly killed Mom and now he's running around the hospital. Stay where you are, keep the doors locked, okay?"

"Yeah, I got it." I said in a shaky voice.

"Do you have any weapons with you?" Scott asked.

"Yes," I opened my bag and pulled out an electric baton. It had been a gift from Chris Argent when he and Allison began to train mean self defense, "I'll take care of Liam. You go do what you do best and Scott?"

"Yes?" My brother answered.

"I love you, big bro."

"I love you, lil sis." And with that, he hung up.

I turned around to Liam, "Okay, we need to- Liam?" Liam was no longer here, he was outside the room. He must've snuck past me while I was on the phone with my back turned.

Rushing outside, I tried to pull him back in, "C'mon, Liam, you need to lie down."

"Didn't you hear that though?" He asked as he leaned on me.

I furrowed my brows, "I didn't hear- oh my gosh." Liam and I looked forward to see Sean, his clothes and mouth stained with blood. His eyes were pure white and his teeth were razor sharp. He was no longer the boy who had waved to me when I passed his house on a run.

Liam and I both stood paralyzed. I didn't know whether to run or attack. Sean didn't give me the luxury to decided as he lunged at me, "Run!" I had enough time to scream at Liam as I stabbed my baton into Sean's side, electricity surging through his body making his growl. Liam began to hobble away from us as I delivered a round house kick to Sean, making him stumble back, and rushed to catch up with Liam.

I grabbed onto Liam's arm and pulled him, "This way!" I pushed us to the stairs and headed us to the roof, Sean on out heels.

"What is that thing?!" Liam asked as I heaved him up the stairs as fast as I could.

"I don't-" I was cut of by me screaming. Sean had caught up to us and grabbed me by the throat, throwing me down a flight of stairs. I tumbled down the short flight and landed on the ground. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the figure of Sean taking Liam to the roof, blood staining the sides of the wall.

"Margaret!" I made out a figure rushing towards me. It was Scott.

He lifted my back up so I could see him more, "L-Liam," I made out, "Go." Scott looked reluctant, but he knew I wanted him to go help Liam. He placed me against the wall, allowing me to lean on it and I watched him run up the stairs to help Liam.

As my vision began to return, I forced myself up, stumbling at some points, my ears ringing. That was when I heard it, a scream. One of complete pain. This drived me to run up the stairs to the room, just in time to see a man without a mouth stab Sean and Scott pull Liam off the side of the roof. The man turned around and held a finger up to his nonexistent lips. I shook in fear as he walked passed me. I held my breathe, waiting for him to make a move that didn't come. Once I knew he was gone, I ran to Scott and Liam.

Looking down, I saw a bite mark on Liam's forearm. Liam cried out in agony and I turned to Scott. I knew what he had done. How were we going to explain this to him? Scott was in wolf form and had bit Liam.

That is when I performed a reckless task. I knocked Liam uncurious. Crouching down in front of him, I placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry, Liam."

"What do you-" He didn't have time to finish as I made a jab to his throat, knocking him out. Thank you to Chris Argent for teaching me that move.

I looked at Liam with pity, before standing up to face Scott. He had a look of dread as I spoke.

" _Scott...what have you done?_ "

* * *

 **How'd you like the chapter? Heart, comment, and follow please!**


End file.
